


sweet

by nicoandlevi (outphan)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/nicoandlevi
Summary: Levi fell in love with Nico. He kept (and keeps) falling in love with that amazing man all day, every day.





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad and written in less than 30 mins have fun!  
> this is just a short one because I'm having a major writer's block
> 
> inspired by [Sweet by Cigarettes After Sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ31pyTZdh0)  
> the song can also be found on the [Schmico playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/03sdSfVCT9AgqtUXBKmVQk) on Spotify

The flat smells like Nico’s sandalwood shower gel. The bathroom door is slightly ajar, the steam and the scent escaping. Levi’s sat on the sofa, textbooks and notes everywhere, but his mind wanders. He remembers the first time he went into that cafe.  _ Nico’s cafe.  _ The little hole in the wall place, not far from his college building, almost hidden, next to the mainstream coffee shops and big-name stores. But he’s so glad he did.

Never in his life did he imagine that a single, extra hot mug of latte would change his life. But it did. He ordered his coffee, then sat down next to the window, watching the midday crowd on that Saturday. Then… Then his coffee was hand delivered by the owner who saw Levi’s smile. And in that second right there, Levi felt that something new was about to begin.

First, it was a lovely chat, his studying forgotten, because Nico was sitting across him. Then it was a dinner, then another, then a movie date that ended with them being kicked out because they were unashamedly making out. And soon, Nico was all Levi knew. (And studying. But just because Nico made him do it.) 

Levi fell in love with Nico. He kept (and keeps) falling in love with that amazing man all day, every day. The weirdest thing was, Nico fell in love with him as well. Levi still doesn’t understand how or why, when Nico’s a Greek (well, Italian-Korean, actually) God and Levi’s just plain, nerdy Levi. But the one thing he does know is that he loves him with all his heart and loving Nico and being able to love him is one of the best things in his life.

So, yes, sitting there on the sofa, smelling Nico’s shower gel does things to his heart.

 

Ten minutes later, when Nico’s done with his shower, he walks out, a single, white towel wrapped around his waist, his black hair dripping wet. The sight makes Levi’s insides a bit warmer and when Nico shakes his head like the puppy he is, Levi can’t help but feel overjoyed. Nico’s gorgeous and his.

“Nico?” Levi says softly, resting his chin on the back of the sofa.

“Yeah?”

Nico walks closer and puts his hand on the side of Levi’s head.

“I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Nico smiles, before bending down and kissing the top of Levi’s head. “I love you too, babe,” he whispers against his hair.

Then Nico leaves to get dressed and Levi goes back to studying. Yeah, he really does love him.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@nicoandlevi](http://nicoandlevi.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you liked the fic you can like/reblog the tumblr post [here](https://nicoandlevi.tumblr.com/post/181093937982/sweet)


End file.
